


More of Us

by TheCartoonAddict927



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Musicals - Fandom, broadway musicals - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Broadway Musicals, Comedy, Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hamilton - Freeform, Historical Figures, Historical References, Love Triangle, Musicals, Revolution, Romance, Swearing, Violence, War, blood/gore, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCartoonAddict927/pseuds/TheCartoonAddict927
Summary: It's early on in the American Revolution, and Alexander, along with his friends Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan all dream of fighting for America's freedom so that they will all someday be free.  But everything changes when they meet another small group of revolutionaries who are fighting for the same things.  But there's one catch.They're all women.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Yeah, real original title I know! XDDD**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyways...Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first Hamilton story on here! I just saw the musical and I LOVED it! So much that it inspired me to post this story that I've wanted to write for awhile.  Now, since this is based off of history, I'm probably going to catch some flak for this...but you know what? Who cares! This is fiction and is not meant to be taken seriously.  If Disney, Don Bluth, and James Cameron could all change history or create a fake story from it...then I can too...**
> 
>  
> 
> **This story is going to have some CharacterxOC action in it so if you don't like that then this might not be the story for you ^^**
> 
>  
> 
> **But yeah, this is going to play out like the play (haha that sounded funny XD) but I'm adding a few more twists ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: My original characters are of course fake, but the events and actions they commit are based off historical events.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, yeah, I don't own this play or it's songs.  All rights go to Lin Manuel Miranda (A.K.A the most perfect and talented human being on this planet) I only own my own characters.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Okay...I think that's everything...please enjoy the story! ^^**

**New York City: 1776**

_“Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away. No matter what they tell you, let's have another round tonight! Raise a glass to the four of us, tomorrow there'll be more of us! Let's have another round tonight! We’ll tell the story of tonight!_

Inside a bar in New York City, four young men were sitting around a table singing their hearts out, each of them smelled heavily of alcohol. They were revolutionists, men who were against the British rule of the land and were willing to fight to the death until they were their own nation, when no one could control them and they were free to do whatever they pleased. 

“Let’s have another round tonight!” One man yelled, his skin was tan and his dark hair was curly. This was John Laurens. 

“Yeah! Let's have another round tonight!” Another man exclaimed, his hair was even curlier than the other man’s. This was Hercules Mulligan.

“Oui copains! Let's have another round tonight!” The third man joined in, this one had a French accent. This was Gilbert Lafayette. 

The fourth man just chuckled and shook his head at his friends’ humorous behavior. He was a man of Scottish and Caribbean descent although his father up and abandoned him and his mother who died when he was young. He had black hair and beard and continued to laugh the other three men. This was Alexander. 

Alexander Hamilton. 

“Let's have another round tonight.” He finally joined in, he then raised his glass. “To the Revolution.” He said, 

The other three revolutionaries raised their glasses as well following his example. “To the Revolution!” They all repeated, then they each chugged down their beer. They continued to drink and get refills and chatter until the time came when the bar was shutting down for the night. 

“Excuse me gentlemen, but we’re closing.” The barkeep told them, 

Alexander turned in his seat to look at the man. “Oh, sorry sir. We’ll leave.” He said, he then stood up. “Come on, guys.” 

“No!” Mulligan whined, “Just one more drink, you guys!” 

Laurens just helped his friend up. “Mulligan, I think you've had enough, man.” 

“Yeah, let's go.” Lafayette agreed, 

The four of them exited the bar and went out into the nice summer night. There was a nice breeze blowing through New York City tonight, the stars were out, and the moon was shining at his brightest. Most of the city was asleep for it was two in the morning but a few houses had a candle burning in the windows. 

“Beautiful night.” Laurens said marveling the serene feel of the city, 

“Gorgeous.” Alexander agreed nodding, 

“Someday, we will be free of the British monarchy forever!” Laurens said encouragingly the others just cheered in reply. Then Laurens began to sing again. 

_“Raise a glass to the four of us, tomorrow there’ll be more of us.”_

Then the others joined in. _“We’ll tell the story of tonight. We’ll tell the story of tonight!”_

The four of them then walked off into the night knowing that their resistance would soon be strong enough. Little did they know, that their lives and their legacies would soon change.


	2. Chapter 1: Rebels

**The Next Morning:**

It was late in the morning, almost noon. It was getting hot out and the sun was almost high in the sky. 

The four revolutionaries were walking through the city once again but this time they were sober and not talking about the revolution but just shooting the breeze. 

“So, how were classes today, Alexander?” Laurens asked his friend, 

Alexander replied, “Fine. I'm getting better, I feel lucky that they gave me an opportunity for that kind of education.” 

Lafayette spoke up. “Mon dieu, mon ami! Your brains certainly know no bounds!” 

“Yeah! You're probably smarter than all three of us combined!” Laurens complimented, 

“Oh go on.” Alexander said smugly, 

It was then that they took notice of the riots and the shouts of people ringing throughout New York. People all over were speaking out and protesting against British tyranny yet again. 

“Look at it, men. A new nation is rising from the people’s protests.” Alexander told them, 

Then they looked over and saw two redcoats sitting on a wooden bench over yonder. 

They gave the young revolutionaries dirty glances to which the four young men returned. 

“Soon enough, we will be our own nation! Where no king can control who we are and what we can and cannot do!” Laurens said triumphantly. 

“These taxes that King George keeps setting, they're only getting worse. It's not going to be much longer until we wage war.” Lafayette said concerned, 

Mulligan laughed, “Ha! Just wait and see! Soon his royal Highness will be his royal lowness! If we go to war, those redcoats will drop like the corsets of nice young ladies when they are in my company!” 

They all laughed at that joke and continued to walk. 

“Hopefully the French will follow suite.” Lafayette commented, 

That’s when a certain sound caught their ears. They each looked around until they finally found the source of the noise. 

It was yelling. 

Not so far off in the distance a group of people were protesting and rioting just like everybody else. There were four people in the group standing together and yelling and shouting at the people walking by. There was only one difference though. 

They were all women. 

Well, not all of them were women. There was also a man with them who was also protesting. He was holding up a banner that read: “The King is a Fool!” 

The four men were confused by this. These women were openly protesting? Most of the women they saw weren’t so outspoken like the other people that they have seen. 

It seemed to be proving effective however, for they were already drawing a crowd. 

“We simply cannot let the king control us any longer!” One of the ladies yelled, she had light curly hair and porcelain skin. Her amber eyes were fiery with anger. She wore a tight reddish pink dress. It was obvious that her corset was laced a little too tight, but she didn't seem to mind. 

“We know you're afraid! So are we! But that's why we need to stand together! This could mean freedom...for both white man and slaves!” Another woman yelled, this one had darker skin and her chocolate eyes showed a warmness despite her fury. She was clad in a lilac dress and her hair was done in braids. 

The third girl spoke up. It was clear that this lady’s patriotic fire burned far brighter than the other two. Her skin was rosy and slightly burned from the sun. Her eyes were a stunning hazelish green. Her long flowing chestnut brown hair swayed gently in the wind. 

“His highness King George III has berated us for the last time! We came here to this land for our own freedom and yet we are still denied that privilege! With heavy taxes and threats! He says that we should quit while we're ahead, he says that we need him to keep our heads above water! But to him I say: “Poppycock”! All of it! “Poppycock”! He may be the ruler of all Great Britain, but we know that under all that velvet and jewel-encrusted garb, he is only a man. Some are still afraid to fight, but to those people, I ask you...What is worse? Losing our support from Britain? Or losing our dignity?” 

“We should not be afraid to step up and fight for our rights! Our king is a coward! The fact that he keeps sending troops means that he's afraid. What we’re doing is working! He sees us as a threat!” The pale girl yelled, 

“Which is why we need to work together!” The African American girl yelled out as well,

“Because on our own, we are hopeless...but when united...we are a nation!” The dark-haired girl finished, “So let's fight! For freedom!” 

“For slaves!” The African American girl yelled, 

“For America!” They all yelled together, 

The four young men just watched them intrigued from a distance. They couldn't help but agree with these women. It was no doubt that they were speaking the truth. They smiled and politely applauded their protest. 

Only a few of the people in the crowd applauded them as well. The three girls smiled out at the crowd proud of what they had done. But the good moment didn't last. 

The two redcoats that the guys spotted a few minutes before marched their way towards the protest. They rudely pushed and shoved their way through the crowd and climbed up onto the wooden platform. He grabbed the pale girl’s arm. 

“Hey! Any derogatory remarks towards his majesty is prohibited!” He shouted, 

“Wait a minute! I believe we have a god given right to say what we please! It may not be written down, but I believe it is our right!” The brunette sassed him, she folded her arms across her chest. 

The other soldier grabbed her. “You’d best watch your tongue, wench!” He scolded her, 

Both girls attempted to thrash and kick their way out of the men's grasps. Meanwhile, the man protesting with them and the dark-skinned girl went straight for the guards and started beating them up. 

The man punched the guard holding the fair-skinned one in the jaw. 

“Let her go!” He yelled, 

In response, the British man turned around and punched the young man to the ground. 

“Hey! You can't treat them like that!” The African girl yelled, she started hitting the british guard holding her fiery friend. 

The guard pushed her off. “Shove off you filthy slave! Or do I need to personally deliver you back to your master!?” The lovely woman fell to the floor of the wooden stage with a thud. 

Alexander, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan were suddenly disgusted by the redcoats’ disrespectfulness. 

“Guys we have to do something.” Laurens told them. 

“Oui, but what can we do?” Lafayette shrugged, 

“I don't know about you guys, but I'm itching to punch some of King George’s clowns today!” Mulligan said cracking the air out of his knuckles and neck getting psyched up for the fight. 

“Alright, let's go.” Alexander said seriously, they walked over to the scene. The crowd had already dispersed, some of the people went back to their own business while others watched the whole incident from afar. 

The four friends approached the stage. The redcoats didn't notice them walk up. 

Laurens whistled. “Hey…” 

The two British men looked at them. 

“Laissez-les partir, connards.” Lafayette hissed, 

“What?” One of the guards said confused yet angry, 

“He said: “Let them go, assholes.” Alexander translated in a threatening voice, 

“Back off Rebel scum! You have no business here!” The other one snapped, 

“You telling us what to do!? Yo guys, I think these jokers are telling us what to do!” Mulligan said to his friends, 

Alexander then climbed up onto the stage as well. “I think you gentlemen still don't quite understand what we're trying to say...so maybe we should be a bit more specific…” Then without another word, Alexander’s first collided with the one redcoat’s left cheek. 

The man cried out in pain and let go of the brown-haired girl. He stumbled backwards holding his face in agony. 

Meanwhile Alex rubbed his right hand for it was slightly hurting. 

“Ugh, this is worse than when I punched the Bursar.” He grumbled to himself, 

“It's on!” Mulligan yelled, then the other three rebels along with Alex pounced on the redcoats making sure to not hurt the pale girl that was still being restrained. The other guard let go of her and the guys proceeded to beat them up. The man who was with the girls assisted them in the fight while all three women made their way out of the scrap. 

The lovely ladies just stood back and watched in shock as the five men worked together to beat up the redcoats. Eventually they backed off and it was obvious that the British men had been defeated. 

They stumbled off the stage and walked away earning surprised glances from bystanders. 

“This isn't over! We’ll be back! You’ll see!” One of them yelled, and then they walked away. 

The four gentlemen watched them leave and then turned to the ladies and the man. They're faces now sported a few bruises and their clothes had dirt and blood on them. But the blood wasn't their own. 

“Are you ladies alright?” Alexander asked, 

The lovely brunette girl smiled at him. “Yes, we are. Thank you.” 

“Uh...sorry to ask this...but who are you guys?” Laurens asked confused, 

“I’m Constance Brown.” The girl replied, 

“My name is Corrine Jones.” The African American girl beamed, 

Then the pale blonde spoke up. “And I'm Meredith Taylor.” 

The guy then stepped in. “My name is Joseph Evans. I'm with them.” He explained, 

“Oh, we see.” Lafayette said simply, 

“So, who are you guys?” Corrine asked, 

“Who are we? Who are we!? You’re looking at America’s future war heroes, gorgeous!” Mulligan said exaggeratingly, he then struck a sexy yet funny pose. “Mulligan!” 

Lafayette gave them with a smile and a wink. “Monsieur Lafayette.” He then kissed Meredith’s hand causing her to blush. “Enchantè Mademoiselles.” 

Laurens gave them a bow. “John Laurens. At your service.” 

Then the group looked to Alexander. He just smiled sincerely and gave a bow too. 

“Alexander Hamilton. It's my pleasure.” He tried to copy off Lafayette and kiss Constance’s hand. Constance politely snatched her hand away after he kissed it. 

“So, like, what happened there?” Alexander asked them, 

Constance sighed rolling her eyes. “Ugh, the usual. We were just doing our normal rally when those two idiots showed up to shut it down. This always happens. 

“All the time?” Laurens asked, his eyes widened a little. 

Corrine nodded. “Yep, this happens once a week at the least.” 

“If we’re rallying and they shut us down, we just come back a week later and do it again.” Joseph continued, 

“Huh...well...persistent little flowers you fine ladies are.” Mulligan winked trying to be flirty to the three women, though it was fairly obvious that these lovely ladies were not so easily swayed. Joseph took a step closer to the trio as of he were keeping them safe. 

The eight of them just stared at each other for a short while. Until finally Constance broke the silence again. 

“Well, thank you once again for helping us…” She said warmly, “It was really nice to meet you all…” Then the group turned and walked off. 

The guys just stood there trying to process what just happened. 

“Female revolutionists, huh? Thought I'd never see the day.” Laurens commented, 

“Yeah.” Alexander replied, 

Then suddenly Lafayette shifted the mood. 

“Come along, copains! It's just after twelve! Time for a drink!” He then walked off towards the nearest bar. Mulligan didn't hesitate to follow behind. 

“Yeah, let's go, Alex.” Laurens encouraged his friend. 

Alexander agreed and proceeded to follow his friends but couldn't help but look back at the group for a second. They didn't even notice them anymore. He could tell that there was something about them. He just couldn't put his finger on it. 

“Yo Alex! You coming!?” Laurens called from a short distance, 

Alexander instantly snapped out of it and turned to rejoin his friends. 

“Yeah, I’m coming, Laurens…”


End file.
